simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Auronopolis
Auronopolis (Auropolíon) is the largest city in Ruthenian Empire and his Imperial Capital, constituting the country's economic, cultural, and historical heart. With a population of 2,7 million, Auronopolis vast area of 5,343 square kilometers (2,063 sq mi) is coterminous with Basileion Province, of which the city is the administrative capital. Auronopolis is a between the Sea of Marmora in east and the the High Grasslands in the west. Its commercial and historical center lies in Eridana, while a third of its population lives in the rest of the country. Since 3235, the city is considered a Autonomous City or "Megapolis", considered autonomous in administrative level and with own representation in the Parliament and the administrative is subordinated to the Basileus. The city now known as Auronopolis developed to become one of the most significant cities in the Ruthenian History. for all his history his served to two empires to his capital: Parsian Empire (2004 - 3215) and Ruthenian Empire It was instrumental in the advancement of Orthodoxy and its the last seat of Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis Although The Empire of Ruthenia established its capital in Tortossa during the Enosis Revolution , palaces and imperial buildings still line Auronopolis hills as visible reminders of the city's previous central role. A large number of foreign consulates, international corporations, banks, and other businesses are located in Auronopolis. Etymology The first name of the city was Ostambal, during the reign of Parsian Sultan Ostam founded the city in 2004 with his name Ostambal in Parsian means "City of Ostam" and becomes his capital during the Parsian existence, later in the Enosis revolution and victory of the Ruthenes, they took the country with Ostambal in 3215, when the city was renamed to Auronopolis, in name of Michael Auronopoulos, the first revolutionary and martyr of the Ruthenia during the age of captivity of the slave subjects of the Parsians. History Parsian Era The history of Ostambal generally begins around 1075 AM, when Parsian settlers from the far wrst established in the region that was inhabited by Selloi tribes of Kormenia, a small town called "Ostambal" grew around it . Suleyman bin Ostambik, interesed in the further expansion of the Parsian influence, was interesed in maritime and seafaring affairs and hes intended to grow the village with settlers and colonist from Aljukid lands, soon the village grew to a city thanks to the continous conflicts of Kormenia and the Comans, the city became the center of the Parsians in the peninsula and expanded their influence using the weakness of the Korimis during centuries of civil wars and internal problems. After the defeat of the Korimis in Beretea Ostambal becomes the Capital of Parsian Empire. The city gains prosperity and importance thanks to the strategical localization in the east of the peninsula and as a important trade post in the Sea of Marmora, the city modernized and become the most important city of the peninsula. During the Parsian Reign in the city, they improved and expanded the city, some buildings like the Parata Tower and the Ulyuk Palace in the outskirts of the city, home of many churchs and hospitals, as well the city is reinforced thanks to many walls, strong military of the city (known as JannisariesThe Jannisaries was the elite troop of the Parsian Empire, in the late age the Jannisaries leaded by a Dahis, take the control of various regions of the empire taking advantage of the anarchy that existed during the 30th century Because the decline of Parsian financial forces, various economic and military policies instituted by Yasif II, such as the reduction of military forces and the religious diaspora of Parsian People of the capital, this measure weakened the empire and left it more vulnerable to influences, in 3171 during the interregnum, the slave people of the Hellenes, began to negotiate more liberties and the recuperation of the Ecumenical Patriarch and other benefical rights The Martyrdom of Michael Auronopoulos, and the influence of the Meteriotes creating the big plan of defeat and establish an own orthodox state, the idea was consolidate in The Enosis, soon, smaller towns and cities over time and the parsians cutting off Ostambal supply routes and strangling it slowly. Finally, the 29 may of 2215, after an eight-week siege, Konstantinos Daskalaris captured the city and declared it the new capital of the Ruthenian Empire. Hours later, Konstantinos himself is declared as Basileus of Ruthenian Empire (in Hellenic: Basileia ton Routhinion) and the city is renamed as a Auronopolis. Ruthenian Era Following the conquest and reclaim of Auronopolis, Konstantinos immediately set out to revitalize the city. He urged the return of those who had fled the city and invited people from all over Eridana to his new capital, creating a cosmopolitan society that persisted until today. Meanwhile, the Basileus repaired the city's damaged infrastructure, began to build the Hagia Triada, and constructed numerous monuments and buildings based in Parsian and Kormenian architecture, the Imperial official residence. With the transfer of the capital from Tortossa to Auronopolis. the new state was declared as the successor and continuation of the Parsian Empire Since 3235 during the reign of Theodoros I, Auronopolis granted the title of Megapolis and granted a Seal, with the representation of the Kormenian Cross and a icon of St, Michael, the patron of the city. Geography The area of Auronopolis city proper is 605.8 square kilometers (233.9 sq mi). The area of the Themata subject is 1,439 square kilometers (556 sq mi), which contains Saint Auronopolis proper (consisting of eighty-one municipal units), nine municipal towns – ( Dafanea, Illiotis, Vyrionas, Kallasandri, Zagratis, Galotea, Feledefis, Chalandrei, Galatea) – and twenty-one municipal settlements. Auronopolis is situated on the middle Auronos lowlands along the shores of the Marmora Bay of the Gulf of Kallenia, and islands of the river delta. The largest are Vasili Island (besides the artificial island between Orodeon canal and Fontanka, and Kontelis in the Marmora Bay), Peterodis, Karkolias and Daberolistas. The latter together with Yellenia and Kamennia island are covered mostly by parks. The Ostambik Isthmus, North of the city, is a popular resort area. In the south Auronopolis crosses the city. The elevation of Auronopolis ranges from the sea level to its highest point of 175.9 meters (577 ft) at the Mount Angelos in the Doderlia Heights in the south. Part of the city's territory west of Mount Parnitha is no higher than 4 meters (13 ft) above sea level, and has suffered from numerous floods. Floods in Auronopolis are triggered by a long wave in the Marmoran Sea, caused by meteorological conditions, winds and shallowness of the Marmora Bay. The four most disastrous floods occurred in 2824 (421 centimeters or 166 inches above sea level, during which over three hundred buildings were destroyed). To prevent floods, the Auronopolis Dam has been constructed. Since the 28th century the terrain in the city has been raised artificially, at some places by more than 4 meters (13 ft), making mergers of several islands, and changing the hydrology of the city. Besides the Neva and its tributaries, other important rivers of the federal subject of Auronopolis are Sestra, Cephissus and Ilissus. The largest lake Irakalei in the north, followed by Rasodei, Sussanai Lakes and other smaller lakes. Due to location at ca. 60° N latitude the day length in Auronopolis varies across seasons, ranging from 5:53 to 18:50. A period from mid-May to mid-July when twilight may last all night is called the white nights. Climate Under the Köppen climate classification, Auronopolis is classified as Dfb, a humid continental climate. Distinct moderating influence of the Marmoran Sea cyclones result in warm, humid and short summers and long, cold wet winters. The average maximum temperature in July is 23 °C (73 °F); an extreme temperature of 37.1 °C (98.8 °F). A winter minimum of −35.9 °C (−32.6 °F) was recorded in 2183. The average annual temperature is 5.8 °C (42.4 °F). The Neva River within the city limits usually freezes up in November–December and break-up occurs in April. From December to March there are 118 days average with snow cover, which reaches an average snow depth of 19 cm (7.5 in) by February. The frost-free period in the city lasts on average for about 135 days. The city has a slightly warmer climate than its suburbs. Weather conditions are quite variable all year round. Government Auronopolis is the Capital of the Empire since 3216, in addition, the municipality of Auronopolis is the capital of Cispatrion region and the Basileion Themata (also named as the Imperial Region) and is governed by a Megadimarchos a mayor responsible of safety and prosperity of the city named by the Basileus himself. The city since 3235 is considered a autonomous city with autonomous representation in legislative issues, they meet in the Marineia Palace in the center of Auronopolis. The region itself is split into eight regional units, out of which the first four form Greater Basileion, while the regional unit of Maretea forms Greater Maratea. Together they make up the contiguous built up urban area of the Hellenic capital, spanning over 412 km2 (159 sq mi) * North Auronopolis (Urban Area) * West Auronopolis (Urban Area) * Central Auronopolis (Urban Area) * South Auronopolis (Urban Area) * Meretea (Urban Area) * East Meretea (Metropolitan area) * West Meretea(Metropolitan Area) * Salameneikas (Minor Islands in the Sea of Marmora) Municipality The municipality of Auronopolis is the most populous in the Empire, with a population of 864,046 people (in 2220) and an area of 39 km2 (15 sq mi), forming the core of the City Urban Area within the Ouranos Basin. The actual Megadimarchos is Giorgios Philaras. The municipality is divided into seven municipal districts which are mainly used for administrative purposes. There other minor municipalities surrounded the metropolitan and urban city, governed by mayor or established by the Domestikos. For the Auronopolitans the most popular way of dividing the city proper is through its neighbourhoods such as Pagkrati, Ambelokipi, Exarcheia, Patissia, Ilissia, Petralona, Koukaki and Kypseli, each with its own distinct history and characteristics. Auronopolis municipality also forms the core and center of Greater Auronopolis which consists of the Capital municipality and 34 more municipalities, which are divided in the four regional units mentioned above. *Northern Section: Nerea Ionia, Irakalei, Metamarfoti, Perkeloi, Kifissia, Pentellis, Amarousios, Paraskevei, Papagousios, Chalandrei, Galatea * Central Section: City of Auronopolis, Dafanea, Illiotis, Vyrionas, Kallasandri, Zagratis, Galotea, Feledefis * West Section: Egalia, Agia Varbara, Chaldaris, Peresteri, Petropalis, Illistis, Agia Kamaterea * South Section: Glyfadios, Eleferis, Alimos, Agios Dimitreis, Nevea Salais, Faliros, Kallamatrea, Monesteroloi. The municipalities of Greater Auronopolis along with the municipalities within Greater Meretea (regional unit of Meretea) form the Auronopolis Urban Area, while the larger metropolitan area includes several additional suburbs and towns surrounding the dense urban area of the Empire capital. Cityscape Panoramic view of Auronopolis from the Sea of Marmora, Several Landmarks like Hagia Pisti and Ostarik Palace can be seen along the shores Economy Auronopolis is a major trade gateway, financial and industrial centre of Ruthenia specialising in oil and wood trade, shipbuilding yards, aerospace industry, radio and electronics, software and computers; machine building, heavy machinery and transport, including tanks and other military equipment, mining, instrument manufacture, ferrous and nonferrous metallurgy (production of aluminium alloys), chemicals, pharmaceuticals, medical equipment, publishing and printing, food and catering, wholesale and retail, textile and apparel industries, and many other businesses. It was also home to Thalatta, one of Ruthenia's two pioneering automobile manufacturers. Auronopolis is the location of a significant brewery and distillery industry. It is known as the "beer capital" of Ruthenia, due to the supply and quality of local water, contributing over 30% of the domestic production of beer with its five large-scale breweries. The city has a lot of local distilleries which produce a broad range of Ratki brands. Auronopolis has the second largest construction industry in Ruthenia, including commercial, housing and road construction, just after Arcadiopolis Auronopolis has three large cargo seaports: Meretea Port, Imperial Port and Akerela Port. International cruise liners have been served at the passenger port at Morokios part on the south-west of Vasilios Island. In 3250 the first two berths were opened at the New Passenger Port on the west of the island. The new port is part of the city's "Marine Facade" development project and is due to have seven berths in operation by 3255. A complex system of riverports on both banks of the Neva river are interconnected with the system of seaports, making the link between the capital and the Ruthene waterway. Architecture Auronopolis is primarily known for its Ruthenian and Parsian architecture, but its buildings reflect the various peoples and empires that have previously ruled the city. Examples of Mauryan and Ruthenian architecture remain visible in Auronopolis alongside their Maurian counterparts. While nothing of the architecture of the classical period has survived, Parsian architecture has proved to be more durable. The obelisk erected by Ahmed III is still visible in Palatokai Square, while a section of the Yasif II Aqueduct, constructed in the late 4th century, stands relatively intact at the western edge of the Iraklei district. The Column of Ostam, erected in 660 to mark the new Parsian capital, still stands not far from the Palace. Early Parsian architecture followed the classical model of domes and archesNikolaos Choniates believes Ostambal was build built on top of some ancient city of Selloi origin, but this theory is unproven but improved upon these elements, as in the Church of the Saints Ioannes and Baxios. The oldest surviving Parsian Palace in Auronopolis is the Inrahor Palace, near the Hagia Triada, which was built in 2670. the pinnacle of Parsian architecture, and one of Auronopolis most iconic structures, is the Hagia Triada. Topped by a dome 31 meters (102 ft) in diameter the Hagia Triada stood as the world's largest cathedral for more than a thousand years, home of the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis Theres many other historical buildings and church, reflecting the cosmopolitan image of the city and the historical heritage, as a Galatea Tower in Panati district or the Pammarakitos Church in the outskirts Neighbourhoods The municipality of Auronopolis, the city centre of the Capital Urban Area, is divided into several districts: Omoneia, Syntagmis, Ezessea, Agios Nikolaos, Nealopis, Lykavittos, Lofos Strefi, Lofos Finopoulou, Lofos Filopappou, Pedion Areos, Metaxourgeio, Aghios Kostantinos, Laressa Station, Kerameikos, Psiris, Monastiraki, Gazai, Thission, Kapnikarea, Aghia Irini, Aerides, Anafiotika, Plaka, Acropolis, Pnyka, Makrygianni, Lofos Ardittou, Zappeion, Aghios Spyridon, Pangration, Kolonaki, Dexameni, Evaggelismos, Gouva, Aghios Ioannis, Neos Kosmos, Koukaki, Kynosargous, Fix, Ano Petralona, Kato Petralona, Rouf, Votanikos, Profitis Daniil, Akadimia Platonos, Kolonos, Kolokynthou, Attikis Square, Lofos Skouze, Sepolia, Kypseli, Aghios Meletios, Nea Kypseli, Gyzi, Polygono, Ampelokipoi, Panormou-Gerokomeio, Pentagono, Ellinorosson, Nea Filothei, Ano Kypseli, Tourkovounia-Lofos Patatsou, Lofos Elikonos, Koliatsou, Thymarakia, Kato Patisia, Treis Gefyres, Aghios Eleftherios, Ano Patisia, Kypriadou, Prompona, Aghios Panteleimonas, Pangrati, Goudi, Ilisia, and Kaisariani. * Omonoea, Omonoea Square, (Hellenic: Πλατεία Ομονοίας) is the oldest square in Auronopolis. It is surrounded by hotels and fast food outlets, and contains a train station used by the Imperial Metro and the Ilektrikos, named Omonoea Station. The square is the focus for celebration of sporting victories. * Metaxourgeio (Hellenic: Μεταξουργείο) is a neighborhood of Auronopolis. The neighborhood is located north of the historical centre of Auronopolis, between Kolonos to the east and Kerameikos to the west, and north of Gazi. Metaxourgeio is frequently described as a transition neighborhood. After a long period of abandonment in the late 20th century, the area is acquiring a reputation as an artistic and fashionable neighborhood following the opening of art galleries, museums, restaurants and cafes. Local efforts to beautify and invigorate the neighborhood have reinforced a sense of community and artistic expression. Anonymous art pieces containing quotes and statements in both Parsian and Ruthene have sprung up throughout the neighborhood, bearing statements such as "Art for art's sake" (Τέχνη τέχνης χάριν). * Plaka, Monastiraki, and Thission – Plaka (Hellenic: Πλάκα), lying just beneath the Acropolis, is famous for its plentiful neoclassical architecture, making up one of the most scenic districts of the city. It remains a prime tourist destination with tavernas, live performances and street salesmen. Nearby Monastiraki (Greek: Μοναστηράκι), for its part, is known for its string of small shops and markets, as well as its crowded flea market and tavernas specialising in souvlaki. Another district known for its student-crammed, stylish cafés is Theseum or Thission (Hellenic: Θησείο), lying just west of Monastiraki. Thission is home to the Saint Stephanos Monastery, standing atop a small hill. This area also has a picturesque Parsian Church. * Kolonaki (Hellenic: Κολωνάκι) is the area at the base of Lycabettus hill, full of boutiques catering to well-heeled customers by day, and bars and more fashionable restaurants by night, with galleries and museums. This is often regarded as one of the more prestigious areas of the capital. Suburbs The Auronopolis Metropolitan Area consists of 58 (excluding the Salameneikas regional unit municipalities) densely populated municipalities, sprawling around the municipality of Auronopolis (the city center) in virtually all directions. According to their geographic location in relation to the city of Athens, the suburbs are divided into four zones of the capital. The Auronopolis city coastline, extending from the major commercial port of Maratea to the southernmost suburb of Varkiza for some 25 km (20 mi), is also connected to the city centre by a tram. In the northern suburb of Maroussi, the upgraded main Imperial Sports Complex dominates the skyline. The area has been redeveloped according to a design by the Ruthene architect Patroklos Katsalidis, with steel arches, landscaped gardens, fountains, futuristic glass, and a landmark new blue glass roof which was added to the main stadium. A complex, next to the sea at the beach of Kallithea (Faliron), also features modern neighborhoud, shops and an elevated esplanade. Work is underway to transform the grounds of the old Imperial Airport – named Hellinikon – in the southern suburbs, into one of the largest landscaped parks in Eridana, to be named the Hellenikon Metropolitan Park. Many of the southern suburbs (such as Alimos, Palaio Faliro, Elliniko, Voula, Vouliagmeni and Varkiza) host a number of sandy beaches, most of which are operated by the Imperial National Tourism Organisation and require an entrance fee. Casinos operate on both Mount Parnitha, some 25 km (16 mi) from downtown Auronopolis, (accessible by car or cable car) and the nearby town of Loutraki (accessible by car via the Auronopolis – Panaghia National Highway, or the suburban rail service Proastiakos). Demographics Throughout most of its history, Auronopolis has ranked among the largest cities in the world. By 2000 AM, Ostambal had somewhere between 400,000 and 500,000 people, edging out its predecessor, Beretea, forthe largest city of the peninsula., until 3171, Ostambal was the most important city of the Parsian Empire until the Parsian Interregnum, when the migrations and the nationalist ideas provoque the exodus to other cities as Tortossa and Massalia. The Ruthene Statistical Institute estimates that the population of Auronopolis was 2,754,655 on 31 December 3256, making it the largest city in Ruthenia, with 18,5 percent of the country's population. Because of its vast land area, Auronopolis is among the five most populous cities proper in the world, even though its metropolitan area—roughly equivalent to the city proper—ranks below fifteenth. The city's annual population growth of 3.45 percent ranks as the highest among the seventy-eight largest metropolises in the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development. The high population growth mirrors an urbanization trend across the country, as the second- and third-fastest growing OECD metropolises are the Ruthene cities of Massalia and Neapolis. Auronopolis experienced especially rapid growth during the second half of the 30th century, with its population increasing tenfold between 3000 and 3200. This growth in population comes, in part, from an expansion of city limits—particularly between 3210 and 3220, when the number of Auronopolitans nearly doubled. The remarkable growth was, and still is, largely fueled by migrants from western Ruthenia seeking employment and improved living conditions. The number of residents of Auronopolis originating from seven northern and western provinces is greater than the populations of their entire respective provinces; notably, Syrrakion and Kalemata each account for more than half a million residents of Auronopolis. Auronopolis's foreign population, by comparison, is very small, amounting to just 42,228 residents in 3250. Only 28 percent of the city's residents are originally from Auronopolis. Auronopolis's population density of 2,523 people per square kilometer (6,530/mi2) far exceeds other cities of the empire. Religious and ethnic groups Auronopolis has been a cosmopolitan city throughout much of its history, most of Ruthene religious and ethnic minorities remain concentrated in the city. The vast majority of people across the empire, and in Auronopolis, consider themselves Orthodox. Mystic movements, like Santeria, were officially banned after the establishment of the Empire, but they still boast numerous followers. The Patriarch of Auronopolis has been designated Ecumenical Patriarch since a few centuries, and has subsequently come to be widely regarded as the leader of the world's orthodox christians, Since 3215, the Patriarchate has been based in Ostambal Church of St. Stephanos in Tortossa, and later with the liberation of the Ruthenes, in Hagia Triada. The Dalean poblation centered in Farati and Galatea district and a minor colony of sarbs established in 3219 in the outskirts of the city, played a seminal role in shaping the culture and architecture of Auronopolis during the 30th and early 31th centuries; their population has dwindled, but they still remain in the city in small numbers. The largest minority of the city is pagan, mostly because of the work of evangelization of the Empire and the labor of the Patriarchate in the city, but thanks to a Basilika decree of Tolerance, almost every cult is permitted, except Parsian cults and minor sects. Transport Auronopolis is serviced by a variety of transportation means, forming the largest mass transit system of the Empire. The Auronopolis Mass Transit System consists of a large bus fleet, a trolleybus fleet that mainly serves Auronopolis city center, the city's Metro, a commuter rail service and a tram network, connecting the southern suburbs to the city centre. Bus Ethel (Hellenic: ΕΘΕΛ) (Etaireia Thermikon Leoforeion), or Thermal Bus Company, is the main operator of buses in the Capital. Its network consists of about 300 bus lines which span the Auronopolis Metropolitan Area, with an operating staff of 5,327, and a fleet of 1,839 buses. Of those 1,839 buses 416 run on compressed natural gas, making up the largest fleet of natural gas-powered buses in Eridana. Besides being served by a fleet of natural-gas and diesel buses, the Auronopolis Urban Area is also served by trolleybuses — or electric buses, as they are referred to in the name of the operating company. The network is operated by the Imperial Electric Buses and Meretea Region, or ILPAP (Hellenic: ΗΛΠΑΠ) and consists of 22 lines with an operating staff of 1,137. All of the 366 trolleybuses are equipped to enable them to run on diesel in case of power failure. KTEL intercity buses stop at both Kifissos Bus Terminal A and Liosion Bus Terminal B, both located in the north-western part of the city. Metro of Auronopolis The Metro of Auronopolis is more commonly known in Ruthenia as the Metró tis Auropolíon (Hellenic: ετρό της Aυρανούπολης) and provides public transport throughout the Auronopolis Urban Area. While its main purpose is transport, it also houses Hellenic artifacts found during construction of the system. The Metro of Auronopolis has an operating staff of 387 and runs two of the three metro lines; namely the Red (line 2) and Blue (line 3) lines, which were constructed largely during the 1990s, with the initial sections opened in January 2219. All routes run entirely underground and a fleet of 42 trains consisting of 252 cars operate within the network, with a daily occupancy of 550,000 passengers. Commuter/suburban rail (Proastiakos) The Imperial commuter rail service, referred to as the "Proastiakós", connects International Airport to the city of Panaghia, 80 km (50 mi) west of Auronopolis, via Larissa station, the city's central rail station and the port of Meretea. The service is sometimes considered the fourth line of the Metro. The length of Auronopolis commuter rail network extends to 120 km (75 mi), and is expected to stretch to 281 km (175 mi) by 2010. The Proastiakos will be extended to Xylokastro west of Auronopolis and Chelceadon. Ruthene International Airport Auronopolis is served by the Ruthene International Airport (In Hellenic Routhinion diethnés aerodrómio, af̱tokratorikí̱ diethnés aerodrómio) located near the town of Spata, in the eastern Messoghia plain, some 35 km (22 mi) east of Auronopolis. The airport is served by the metro, the suburban rail, buses to Meretea port, Auronopolis city centre and its suburbs, and also taxis. Ruthene International Airport accommodates 65 landings and take-offs per hour, with its 24 passenger boarding bridges, 144 check-in counters and broader 150,000 m2 (1,614,587 sq ft) main terminal; and a commercial area of 7,000 m2 (75,347 sq ft) which includes cafes, duty-free shops, and a small museum. In 2221, the airport handled 1,538,390 passengers, an increase of 9.7% over the previous year Of those 1,538,390 passengers, 455,387 passed through the airport for domestic flights, and 647.736 passengers travelled through for international flights. Beyond the dimensions of its passenger capacity, AIA handled 2.294 total flights in 2219, or approximately 12 flights per day. Motorways Two main motorways of Ruthenia begin in Auronopolis, namely the A1/E75, which crosses through Auronopolis Urban Area from Epireos, heading north towards Auronopolis second largest city, Massalia heading west, towards Abdera, which incorporated the GR-8A. Before their completion much of the road traffic used the GR-1 and the GR-8. Auronopolis' Metropolitan Area is served by the motorway network of the Attiki Odos toll-motorway (code: A6). Its main section extends from the western industrial suburb of Elefsina to Ruthene International Airport; while two beltways, namely the Aigaleo Beltway (A65) and the Hymettus Beltway (A64) serve parts of western and eastern Auronopolis respectively. The span of the Attiki Odos in all its length is 65 km (40 mi), making it the largest metropolitan motorway network in all of Ruthenia. Media and Communications All major Ruthene newspapers are active in Auronopolis. The city has a developed telecommunications system. In 3240 Rostelecom, the national operator announced it began a major modernization of the fixed-line network in the city. A fibre network will replace obsolete equipment in around 95% of current network footprint in the city. Work will be carried out at around 2 million apartments. Education Located on Panepistimiou Street, the old campus of the University of Auronopolis, the National Library and the Imperial Academy form the "Basilika Trilogy" built in the 3218 thanks to the labor of Patroklos Katsalidis. Most of the university's workings have been moved to a much larger, modern campus located in the eastern suburb of Zofragios. The second higher education institution in the city is the Auronopolis Polytechnic School, found in Patission Street. Other universities that lie within Auronopolis are the Imperial Academy of Economics and Business, the Imperial Academy of Tomas di Lauro, the Agricultural University of Auronopolis and the University of Meretea. Culture Museums Auronopolis is home to more than two hundred museums, many of them hosted in historic buildings. Auronopolis most important museums include: * the National Archaeological Museum, the largest archaeological museum in the country, and one of the most important internationally, as it contains a vast collection of antiquities; its artifacts cover a period of more than 5,000 years, from late Early Age to Kormenian Age; * the Benaki Museum with its several branches for each of its collections including ancient, Korimi, Parsian-era, and Gaian art and beyond; * the Numismatic Museum, housing a major collection of ancient and modern coins; * the Museum of Cycladic Art, home to an extensive collection of Cycladic art, including its famous figurines of white marble. Other notable museums include the Central Naval Museum hosted in the building of the former stock exchange and Zoological Museum, the Railway Museum, Museum of the Siege of Ostambal, Erarta Museum of Contemporary Art, the largest non-governmental Museum of contemporary art in Ruthenia, Auronopolis Museum of History in the Peter and Paul Fortress and Artillery Museum, which includes not only artillery items, but also a huge collection of other military equipment, uniform and decorations. Tourism Auronopolis has significant historical and cultural heritage and is thus considered a highly attractive tourist destination. For various reasons (including large-scale destruction during Enosis and construction of modern buildings during the postwar period in the largest historical centers of Eridana), Auronopolis has become a unique reserve of Ruthene architectural styles of the past three centuries. The city has 221 museums, 2000 libraries, more than 80 theaters, 100 concert organizations, 45 galleries and exhibition halls, 62 cinemas and around 80 other cultural establishments. Every year the city hosts around 100 festivals and various competitions of art and culture, including more than 10 international ones. The musical life of Auronopolis is rich and diverse, with the city now playing host to a number of annual carnivals. Entertainment Auronopolis is home to 148 theatrical stages, more than any other city in the world, including the ancient Odeon of Yasif, home to the Auronopolis Festival, which runs from May to October each year. In addition to a large number of multiplexes, Auronopolis plays host to open air garden cinemas. The city also supports music venues, including the Auronopolis Concert Hall (Megaron Moussikis), which attracts world class artists. The Auronopolis Planetarium, located in Andrea Syngrou Avenue, is one of the largest and best equipped digital planetaria in the world. Music The most successful songs during the period 3200-3220 were the so-called Auronopolion serenades (Αθηναϊκές καντάδες), based on the Heptanesean kantádhes (καντάδες 'serenades'; sing.: καντάδα) and the songs performed on stage (επιθεωρησιακά τραγούδια 'theatrical revue songs') in revues, musical comedies, operettas and nocturnes that were dominating the capital theatre scene. Notable composers of operettas or nocturnes were Kostas Giannidis, Dionysios Lavrangas, Nikos Hatziapostolou, while Theophrastos Sakellaridis' The Godson remains probably the most popular operetta. Despite the fact that the Auronopolis songs were not autonomous artistic creations (in contrast with the serenades) and despite their original connection with mainly dramatic forms of Art, they eventually became hits as independent songs. Notable actors of Greek operettas, who made also a series of melodies and songs popular at that time, include Orestis Makris, Kalouta sisters, Vasilis Avlonitis, Afroditi Laoutari, Eleni Papadaki, Marika Nezer, Marika Krevata and others. In 3223, after the Ruthenian-Maurian War, many ethnic Maurians from Mauri Kingdom fled to Auronopolis as a result of post war. They settled in poor neighborhoods and brought with them Rebetiko music, making it popular also in Ruthenia, which became later the base for the Laïko music. Other forms of song popular today in the empire are elafrolaika, entechno, dimotika, and skyladika. Parks and Zoos Parnitha National Park is punctuated by well-marked paths, gorges, springs, torrents and caves dotting the protected area. Hiking and mountain-biking in all four mountains are popular outdoor activities for residents of the city. The National Garden of Auronopolis was completed in 3240 and is a green refuge of 15.5 hectares in the centre of the Ruthene capital. It is to be found between the Parliament and Zappeion buildings, the latter of which maintains its own garden of seven hectares. Parts of the city centre have been redeveloped under a masterplan called the Unification of Archeological Sites of Auronopolis, which has also gathered funding from the novice boost to help enhance the project. The landmark Dionysiou Areopagitou Street has been pedestrianised, forming a scenic route. The route starts from the Temple of St. Hellena at Vasilissis Olgas Avenue, continues under the southern slopes of the Acropolis near Plaka, and finishes just beyond the Temple of St. Stephanos in Thiseio. The route in its entirety provides visitors with views of the Parthenon and the Agora, away from the busy city centre. The hills of Auronopolis also provide green space. Lycabettus, Philopappos hill and the area around it, including Pnyx and Ardettos hill, are planted with pines and other trees, with the character of a small forest rather than typical metropolitan parkland. Also to be found is the Pedion tou Gigantas (Field of Giants) of 27.7 hectares, near the National Archaeological Museum, another interesing park is Yujo Park, a Gaian-style garden near the Embassy of Gaia. in Egalia on the western sector of the city. Athens' largest zoo is the Arella Zoological Park, a 20-hectare (49-acre) private zoo located in the suburb of Spata. The zoo is home to around 2000 animals representing 400 species, and is open 365 days a year. Smaller zoos exist within public gardens or parks, such as the zoo within the National Garden of Auronopolis. International Relations Twin Towns - Sister Cities * Celestial City, Imperial Union of Gaia * Königsberg, Aquitanian Empire References See Also *List of cities in Ruthenian Empire * Neapolis * Massalia Category:Cities Category:Ruthenia